


Intamacy

by Thestruggleismelon



Series: Star Wars Modern AU [41]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin and Padmé hadn’t had time together since their twins, F/M, Porn Without Plot, they really just needed to fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestruggleismelon/pseuds/Thestruggleismelon
Summary: Anakin and Padmé haven’t been intimate since their twins were born, thankfully Ahsoka agreed to a sleepover so her brother and sister-in-law could reconnect with each other.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Star Wars Modern AU [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496909
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41





	Intamacy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey-o, I’m back on my BS and tried to write porn instead of writing program notes. Don’t forget to leave a comment or a kudos, or both! And of course, enjoy my terrible attempt at porno.

Anakin had a bad day. His boss had yelled at him, he nearly smashed his hand in a car door, one of the techs showed up high, and the other mechanic, Louie Darklighter, showed up late. When he got home, Padmé had already made dinner, bathed their toddlers and had gotten them to bed for the night. 

“Hey,” he whispered, what’s all this?” Padmé hugged him, some of his anger ebbing away. 

“Just because,” Padmé shrugged. “How was your day?” Anakin felt his anger flare again and it must have shown in his face because his wife stepped back a little bit, holding his large, rough hands in hers. “Are you overwhelmed at work? We’ll be alright if you cut back your hours.” 

“It was just a bad day, you know how those go.” Padmé ran her thumb over his knuckles. “Everything just had to go wrong. The new tech showed up high so he went home an hour into his shift. Then Darklighter showed up late. He had the decency to call first though. The babysitter showed up late and his girlfriend was at work, so he had to stay with Biggs until the sitter got there.” Luke coughed in his sleep and they heard something hit the floor from the baby monitor. “I’ll go check on them, change and finish telling you what happened while we eat.” 

“Alright, it didn’t sound like they fell out of bed, but you never know with Leia.” Padmé patted his butt as he walked away from her. “Try not to wake them up, please.” 

Anakin gave her a thumbs-up and gently nudged the door to Luke and Leia’s room open. Leia had kicked her blankets onto the floor and was laying spread eagle on her back, her puppy clutched tightly in her left hand. Luke was the opposite, he remained covered up and curled tightly around his lion. He smiled as he quietly moved to pick Leia’s bedding up and cover her again. His daughter rolled over putting her back toward him. Another loud bang sounded, causing Luke to sit straight up in bed and blink for a moment before falling back asleep. Anakin tossed the blankets on the foot of his daughter’s bed and picked up the TV remote that fell out of the blanket nest.

Sticking it in his back pocket, he tucked his old, trusty fleece Blue’s Clues blanket around Leia, kissed her forehead and crept back out to the kitchen. 

“Hey,” he said when he saw Padmé finishing pouring herself a glass of wine. “Did you know Leia had the TV remote?” He took the device out of his pocket and set it on the table. 

“No, I had no idea. We were looking for it earlier.”

“It was what made the loud thump when she kicked her blankets off the bed. And then when I picked them up.” 

“Oh, what are we going to do with her?” Anakin took a seat next to his wife at the table, they ate quietly for a moment before Padmé nudged his knee with her foot. “You were telling me about work. What else happened?” 

“Oh, Darklighter had to wait for his sitter, so that left me and Watto there alone and Watto got pissed because I wasn’t moving fast enough. So we had a shouting match,” he took a drink of wine and continued, “so he yelled at me for being disrespectful but he went back into his office and I watched him pour a half bottle of gin into his Mcdonald’s cup.” 

“I’m sorry today was bad,” she whispered and grasped his hand again. “I’m glad you’re home though. You can forget about work for a while.” Padmé had a soothing presence about her all the time. 

Anakin smiled at her, the anger seeping from him and his shoulders visibly relaxed. “How were things here? Any milestones?” 

“No, we worked on using spoons at snack time, watched some _Winnie the Pooh_ , played a lot of games, and Luke peed on the potty all by himself.” He felt his chest swell with pride, his son didn’t need help to go potty during the day anymore. “Don’t go getting all prideful,” she warned pointing her fork at him. “He forgot to point it down so there was pee everywhere.” Anakin smiled. They were growing up so quickly, it seemed like yesterday they were born. 

“We’ll work on it. At least he got to the bathroom and on the potty.” Anakin took a drink of the beer Padmé had gotten for him. “So, our fourth anniversary is next week,” he leaned forward and entwined his fingers with hers, “is there anything you want to do?” 

“We don’t have to do anything big. Maybe just have a quiet night in?”

“No kids? Just you and me?” He asked. Anakin didn’t mind if the kids were around for their anniversary or not. 

“Just you and me. We haven’t had a night alone in a while,” Padmé kissed his knuckles. “Maybe your sister could watch them.” 

“I’ll ask her when we finish dinner.” 

* * *

The week went by quicker than Anakin thought it could. He’d packed overnight bags for the kids and had them sitting by the door for when his sister came to pick them up. 

“Daddy! Play!” Leia threw the block she tried to give him and it bounced off his knee.

“Leia we’ve talked about this, we don’t throw things. Especially at Daddy.” He stretched and retrieved the block. “Because then you’ll be in big trouble.” Leia squealed and tried to crawl away from him, but Anakin caught her around the hips and pulled her into his lap. 

“No kisses!” She shrieked and wiggled away from him. 

“No kisses? Why?” 

“You’re all scratchy!” Luke piped up from his perch on the couch. 

“I’m all scratchy?” Anakin laughed, setting Leia back down in his lap. “Looks like your brother got you off the hook this time, missy.” Ahsoka entered the house shouting her greetings and both kids shot up to go and greet her. 

Anakin followed at a more leisurely pace, picking up toys as he went. 

“Hey, Snips,” he greeted, “how was your honeymoon?” Ahsoka glanced at Riyo and shared a smile with her. 

“Amazing. It’s good to be home.” Luke hugged his favorite Aunt’s legs, happy to see her again. 

“Auntie ‘Soka? Are we gonna go see Mimi and PopPop and eat ice cream?” Leia looked at Anakin nervously while her brother chattered on. 

“Okay, before you leave, I need to tell you that this is the first night they’ve been away from home,” Anakin pulled Riyo aside and spoke softly enough to not be overheard. “Please, if you need to call, don’t hesitate. Leia’s puppy and her blankie are in the bag.” A small body made contact with his shins. 

“Daddy,” Leia whined, hiding her face from the others. 

“It’s alright, LeLe. You’re going to Mimi and PopPop’s and mommy and daddy will see you tomorrow.” 

“Don’t want to.” He crouched down to her level, kissing her head. Tears rolled down Leia’s cheeks. “Stay with you and Mumma.” Riyo crouched next to Anakin and put a hand on Leia’s back. 

“Leia, you’ll be okay. You can sleep next to me and we’ll kick Auntie ‘Soka in with Luke and we can watch any movie you want.” Padmé came in the garage door, waving at Ahsoka. 

“Hi, how was Ireland? I’ve heard it’s beautiful this time of year,” Padmé hugged Ahsoka and kissed her son on the top of the head. 

“It was nice. Riyo wanted to hunt for the Loch Ness Monster, and wouldn’t listen to me when I said we’d have to go to Scotland for that.” Padmé laughed and leaned in to whisper to her sister-in-law. 

“Ani thinks Nessie is in Ireland, too. You’re not alone in that battle.” Leia sniffed from her place in Anakin’s arms.

“LeLe, I promise it will be okay. Mommy and I will call you to say goodnight, how about that?” Anakin kissed the top of Leia’s head before letting Riyo pick her up and hold her. “She didn’t get a nap today. If she can go to bed early, you’ll be golden.” 

“Okay, Worry Wart. Everything will be fine. Mom is going to be there.” Ahsoka picked both bags up and held her hand out for Luke to take. Luke ran back and gave his parents a hug before grabbing Ahsoka’s hand and leading her out of the door. Leia kept her face hidden in Riyo’s neck as they left. Padmé closed the door behind them. 

“Hi,” Anakin whispered, wrapping his arms around Padmé’s waist and pulling her so her back rested against his chest. “Happy anniversary, my love.” He pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses against her neck. Padmé melted into his embrace, turning her head to give him better access. She sighed and Anakin nipped at her pulse point, feeling her moan against his lips. He snuck his hands under her scrub top, letting them rest against her belly. 

“Stop being a tease,” she whispered breathlessly, turning around in his arms to face him, “and kiss me already.” Anakin chuckled and moved so he could look at her before she caressed his jawline and pulled him down to her lips. Padmé’s kisses intoxicated him. She moaned and pressed herself against him harder, pushing him back against the coat closet and hooking her leg over his up. 

“I…made…dinner…” Anakin gasped out, between her advances on his lips. “It’s all in the oven,” Padmé kissed his neck as she ground her hips against his, “all we have to do is turn the oven on.” 

“Good,” she bit his pulse point, “because you haven’t fucked me properly in two years.” Anakin’s hips thrust against hers. 

“Then what are we waiting for?” He let Padmé take the lead, stumbling from the foyer to their living room and pushing him on the couch. Straddling his hips and pushing his shirt off his shoulders, Padmé admired his toned chest and abs. She leaned down and pressed hot kisses to his pecs, feeling his moans more than she heard them. 

Moving lower, she kissed his stomach, dipping her tongue into his belly button and leaving bruises in her wake. 

“Fuck, Padmé,” he moaned, his voice husky and breathy as she drug her tongue down his stomach to his waistband. She undid his belt and pulled his zipper down before teasing the bulge in his boxers with feather-light kisses. “Please,” he gasped.

“Please what?”

“Suck me.” She tugged his pants off and he remembered the first time she’d jerked him off. Padmé pulled his boxers off and kissed his inner thigh, softly. He moaned as she took him into her mouth, running her tongue over the head of his cock. Anakin threaded his fingers through her hair, guiding, but not forcing her to take him deeper into her mouth. 

She released him and stepped back, stripping her scrubs off. 

She kicked them to the corner, leaving her in her panties as she straddled Anakin again. 

“Fuck me,” she demanded, “I want you to fuck me so hard that you knock me up again,” she moaned as she rubbed her already soaked groin against his. Anakin stood, gripping her butt and carried her to the bedroom, where he dumped her onto their bed, standing over her and admiring her figure. 

Her pale skin was as smooth as the day he first saw her naked. A few stretch marks covered her breasts and lower stomach from when she carried their children. Her breasts were a little fuller, hips a little wider, but that made her attractive. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of the silky underwear she wore.

“Ani, please, please, fuck me.” She moaned, her eyes closing and her hips raising so he’d pull them off of her. 

Anakin ripped them off and lined himself up with her entrance. “One rule,” he muttered, pausing and making Padmé grunt in frustration. “We cum together.” 

“Deal! Now, please. Put that cock inside of me.” He slid inside and they sighed together. It was like coming home after a rough day. They lived in the moment, just husband and wife joined together and totally in love.

Anakin moved his hips back and thrust into her again, groaning as he filled her. Padmé moaned and thrust her hips up to meet his.

“Faster,” she moaned. Anakin obliged. The sound of skin slapping skin filled the room as they fucked. Anakin lifted her hips, grasping her tight enough to leave bruises. He seemed to slip deeper into her, the change of angle hitting her just right. She could feel her orgasm building, coiling tighter around her lower back and settling low in her pelvis. 

“I’m close,” Anakin announced, his thrusts becoming erratic. “Are you?” She nodded, not trusting her brain to form coherent words. Anakin pressed his right thumb against her clit and Padmé couldn’t hold back anymore. 

“Ani!” She cried, bucking her hips against his and her inner walls clenched around him. Anakin moaned as he felt his own release flood him, his cock twitching as he emptied himself into her. His thrusts slowed as he regained control, thrusting his seed deeper into her. 

Anakin flopped down onto the bed next to his wife, goosebumps covering his body, despite the warm evening temperature. 

Padmé shuffled up next to him, kissing his shoulder, entwining their legs, and placing a hand on his chest. He looked over at her, his eyelids heavy and a goofy smile on his lips. 

“That was amazing. I love you,” she whispered. Anakin kissed her forehead. 

“I guess we just needed a good fuck,” he chuckled, squeezing her tightly, their skin sticking together. “I love you, too.” Anakin began to feel sleepy, his eyelids falling closed on their own. “Happy Anniversary, Padmé.” He let his eyes fall closed, pulling Padmé closer to him, and cracking an eye open when she didn’t respond. Padmé had fallen asleep. Sleep overcame him as well. A smile graced his lips. This would be the first night of uninterrupted sleep since the twins were born, and they were going to savor that. 

  
  
  



End file.
